kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zel-melon/Method to Farm Sagiri at Node S (testpage)
This shall be a test page before adding it into the E-1 page itself. The content in this page will be more detailed compared to the one that will be put in E-1 page. Method to Farm Sagiri at Node S A method specifically for players who already cleared the E-1 on Hard and/or E-2 Hard, but the information will also be useful for people who cleared it on Easy/Medium: a way to deal with those pesky . *This method relies heavily on this information and it is crucial for everyone who wants to use it: **'Equipping your DD/CL with will give your ship an accuracy boost toward . For your CL, both and are needed in your ship.' *To put it simply, you must equip your DD with (e.g. , type doesn't seem to matter) and it is recommended to equip the other two slots with 2 (e.g. ) guns. For CL, not putting is not an option. It shall be called the "PT Imp Set-up" for this section. **'Note': It was reported that can also replace . *This allows you to more consistently deal damage to . However, the next issue is to have enough shelling to sink them. Two things you must remember before we continue: *#Your ship can still miss *#During Night battle, the bonus accuracy you were supposed to obtain doesn't seem to exist and as such, you will be hitting the PT Imp at the regular abysmal rate. Logically speaking, it is best to defeat them all before Night battle. You can still hit them during Night battle but you'll be betting more luck on that. *#Due to the demand of sacrificing your third ship slot for , you will need either one AV, CVL, or BBV to compensate for the LoS loss. *#*For Node N->O/R, the lowest LoS (according to F33 formula, read here) that route you to R eLoS ≥ 10.7, below eLoS = 10.1 will route you to O. Between 10.1 and 10.7 was not tested and should be approached with caution. *#*For Node L -> N/R, the lowest LoS tested is eLoS = 15.6. Below this was not tested yet. Selecting Formation *Node L = Line Ahead *Node N = Line Abreast *Node R and S = Double Line Fleet Composition Disclamer: None of these are made with optimal set-up and formation. *'Recommended' ** ***1 BBV + 2-5 DD + 0-3 CL (at least 2 DD is needed to go to Node I) This fleet is highly recommended due to multiple reasons which will be covered below along with its con: #Most players will already invest at least 2-3 DD and 1-2 CL here along with either a BBV or CVL, preferably the former. #This allows for 2nd shelling, which is crucial to avoid letting those PT Imp survive until Night Battle #In addition, BBV can provide you with the LoS needed provide you equip her with enough planes. At least 3 planes are needed. #*The final slot can be anything as your BBV has enough firepower to damage any ships in the nodes you passed; however, another can help boost up the damage. It is possible for some equipment to also give accuracy bonus to BBV but as of now, none was found. #'Important': One of the DD/CL is recommended to be able to perform OASW. This is to provide your fleet with enough shot to sink all the submarine at Node N: One will most likely sink during Opening, and two during the First and Second Shelling Phase. #*Putting them as Flagship is optional as it provides accuracy boost, something that can also be given to your other ships. #*On the other hand, it can also be optional. Example *Sample 1: https://kc3kai.github.io/kancolle-replay/battleplayer.html?fromImg=http://i.imgur.com/21pPbfO.png *Sample 2: https://kc3kai.github.io/kancolle-replay/battleplayer.html?fromImg=http://i.imgur.com/oHJKZcu.png *Sample 3: https://kc3kai.github.io/kancolle-replay/battleplayer.html?fromImg=http://i.imgur.com/Rduy0I2.png *Sample 4: https://kc3kai.github.io/kancolle-replay/battleplayer.html?fromImg=http://i.imgur.com/UI8hxXm.png *Sample 5: https://kc3kai.github.io/kancolle-replay/battleplayer.html?fromImg=http://i.imgur.com/Zt3ka6E.png *'Alternative I' ** ***1 CVL + 2-5 DD + 0-3 CL CVL is the alternative version due to the possibility of doing an aerial opening strike to provide more damage to the surface fleet that isn't PT Imp. As above, at least one DD/CL with OASW is recommended. However, there are a number of disadvantages that make it undesired: *Lose the 2nd shelling *Heavy reliance on CVL to make up for LoS while still able to perform its job. Will require planes with LoS bonus. **This can cause a drawback, such as needing to equip 2 or + *'Alternative II' ** ***1 AV + 2-5 DD + 0-3 CL A shorter and cheaper version of the previous two; this composition relies on the advantage of one less node (allowing you to relocate all your ships to PT Imp set-up). However, it has the same disadvantage as the Alternative I composition. Shoutout to *Reddit Discord, and especially Swdn, for bringing up the fact about AA. Also Ch3p06, for the spark of interest after saying the CL set-up need testing. *Wikia-Outpost, for putting up with me going "lower and lower" during my LoS finding phase. Category:Blog posts